


Tyrant

by StrawberryBasketCase



Category: Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, BDSM, Begging, Bondage, Bottom!Tyler, Brendon is ruthless, Cock Cages, Cock Rings, Collars, Dark, Forced Orgasm, Gags, It's different but deal with it, M/M, Mind Control, Multi, Orgasm Denial, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Physical Abuse, Poor Tyler doesn't stand a chance, Punishment, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Threesome - M/M/M, bottom!dallon, bottom!josh, duh - Freeform, top!brendon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2018-12-07 05:18:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11616693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberryBasketCase/pseuds/StrawberryBasketCase
Summary: Tyler was just your average guy, who enjoyed painting and singing for a living. That was until he met the charming and mysterious millionaire Brendon Urie.Tyler finds himself being dragged down into the depths of the dark BDSM world by the very man he loves so much.Will Tyler survive?The charming, the loving, the TYRANT  Brendon Urie.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi dogs and kittys! (don't judge it's really late where I live and I'm going crazy with sleep deprivation so sue me) 
> 
> How's everyone doing? I'm so-so, but that's always. 
> 
> This story will be brutal and Brendon will be ruthless. Yet in his own way loving. Hey you may not like it, but he is "The Man" 
> 
> speaking of which I really love that new Killers song. Its just so catchy and-
> 
> Inner me: do you mind moving this along, they don't have all day to read all this. 
> 
> *cough* sorry about that..... 
> 
> Enjoy!

Tyler has always been the Lone Wolf type. He talked to very few people outside of his family. And even with them was sparingly. He just enjoyed his solitude while he also felt awkward around people. So he just stayed to himself. It worked out for his line of work as an artist. Buyers loved the starving lonely artist bit. Although Tyler was far from either, but you gotta play the game to get ahead. 

Tyler would sell his artwork thanks to the help of his only friend and manager Mark. He also played gigs in the local clubs on the weekends. That's where he met HIM. Mr. Wonderful himself. It seemed almost magical. He was singing in a club in a rather fancy part of town. It was his first really big show, not to say that he didn't value his other shows. But this was big. 

So there he was on stage in his blue tux because the club had a dress code. You know it's fancy when they have a dress code. He was singing one of many songs he had written at the piano. The crowd was loving it, but one patron in particular took great interest in the singer and not the songs. 

Tyler had found himself blushing deeply from his strong glare alone. It was hard to concentrate, but he managed to finish the set. Everyone clapped and he took his bows. Once he went to get a drink from the bar is when Mr. Wonderful made his move. 

“Hello my name’s Brendon. And what’s yours my little songbird?” Brendon smiled as kissed Tyler’s hand. 

The phone ringing brought Tyler from his daydream. He ran from his current painting to pick up his cell. There was only two people that called him regularly and it wasn't his mom, not this time. 

“Hello my little songbird how you doing? I wasn't interrupting anything was I?” Brendon said through the phone. Tyler blushed at the nickname he chose for him. 

“Hey honey, I'm fine. And no I was just putting the finishing touches on the painting you wanted. I can drop it off tomorrow morning if you're not busy.” Tyler said happily as he wiped the excess paint from his hands.

“How about I come pick it up tonight and we can celebrate.” Brendon offered. 

“Sure, where will we go?” Tyler giggled with excitement. Dates with Brendon never gets old, even though they’ve been nearly inseparable since that night about six months ago.

“You let me worry about that. All I want is for my pretty little songbird is to wear that nice blue tux for tonight. Can you that for me?” Brendon told him. Tyler loved when he took charge of every little situation, it gave him a break for once. He may like his life, but being alone meant doing everything yourself. Well it did, before he met his Mr. Wonderful. 

“Well whatever Brendon wants, he gets right?” Tyler joked as he leaned against the wall. 

“Damn right I do. And what I want is my Tyler looking all dolled up for me tonight got it?” Brendon giggled.

“Yeah I got…..bye Brendon.” Tyler smiled into the phone.

“Until tonight songbird.” Brendon blew a kiss into the phone before he hung up. Tyler bit his lip as he thought about what tonight would entail. While they have been close, they have yet to go all the way. Tyler had been more than ready for a while, but Brendon wanted to wait until they were deeply in love. He didn't wanna “cheapen” their relationship with a quick fuck. Tyler had to admit he was right. He liked getting to know him on a deeper level first. So when they do it'll be even more special.

_____

Tyler had been fidgeting in his suit as he awaited Brendon to come over. He walked around constantly as he tried to take his mind off of the wait. Brendon always showed up at 8 o’clock sharp unless they spent the whole day together. It was only 7:50 pm yet Tyler didn't wanna wait. He just knew that tonight was the night. 

Tyler put the sheet over his finished painting. When he heard the doorbell ring. “Coming.” He said as he did a final check in the mirror. The doorbell rang again. Tyler answered it and Brendon pulled him close and kissed him deep.

“Next time don't make me wait.” Brendon whispered in his ear. Tyler moaned as his hands held him tight against him. “Do you understand songbird?” He growled and nibbled on his neck. 

“Yes, I'm sorry baby I just-” Tyler moaned. He tried to explain, but Brendon pinned him to the wall. 

“No excuses songbird!” Brendon told him sternly. That same intense glare that drove Tyler wild. He captured his mouth and forced his way through his legs. Tyler squealed in his mouth as he feel Brendon yank his leg around his waist. 

“B-baby…” Tyler whimpered. 

“Shh don't say anything.” Brendon breathed as he grinded their clothed erections together. Tyler moaned loud and held him close. He wanted this moment so bad. It was all feeling so good. “Now how about you show me my painting?” Brendon told him as he pulled away. 

Tyler was speechless against the wall. What had just happened? Did he do something wrong? “B-brendon w-what about-”

“There will always be time for that later.” Brendon smiled so innocently at him. “Now I wanna see my painting.” He guided Tyler from the wall and into his loft apartment. He whined and Brendon gave him that intense glare again. 

“Y-yeah let's look at the artwork.” Tyler cleared his throat as he readjusted himself. “You stand there…..ready?”

“As ready as I'll ever be Tyler.” Brendon chuckled as he stood in front of the covered canvas. 

“Okay…...voila!” Tyler yanked the sheet away. It revealed a large portrait of Brendon wearing an all black tux with a baby blue tie and handkerchief to match. He sat in a large chair similar to a throne and held that same powerful glare with a sly smirk. The background was a variation of blue hues. “D-do you like it?” Tyler blushed as he walked over to Brendon. “It…..it took me about a month, b-but that's because I wanted it perfect for you.” He smiled nervously. 

“Songbird this…...this is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen.” Brendon gasped as he pulled Tyler close. “Well right after you that is.” He kissed Tyler sweetly. Their lips seemed to melt together. This time it was more passion behind his actions. Tyler sighed calmly as Brendon kissed his cheek and down his neck. “I love it, thank you so much.” He whispered in his ear as he held him tight. 

“Y-you're welcome Brendon.” Tyler smiled brightly and hugged him back. He has gotten praise for his work before, but he greatly wanted Brendon’s approval. He was overjoyed that he got it. 

“I'm hungry how about you?” Brendon clapped his hands. Tyler giggled and shook his head. “Words Tyler you know I love that voice of yours.” He tapped the bottom of Tyler’s chin. 

“Y-yes I'm hungry too.” Tyler blushed a dark red. Brendon smiled and took his hand. He guided them out to his black Lamborghini. The drive was comfortable as they held hands the whole way. 

It didn't take long to get to the restaurant. It was another elegant one that Brendon frequented. He was more than wealthy and he could buy the whole city if he wanted. But Tyler loved the man not the money. And Brendon adored Tyler for that. 

Brendon ordered for them as usual. Tyler knew it was just in his nature so he didn't mind. Besides he did have a great taste in food. They ate and had small talk. Nothing too serious, but it meant everything to them. With slight flirting and hand touches it was very romantic. 

They drove back to Tyler’s place to gaze at the painting some more. Although Tyler wanted to do more than look at his artwork. “You want some coffee or tea?” He asked once they made it back inside. 

“You know what I'll let you surprise me songbird.” Brendon winked at him. He knew he was dying to make a decision on his own. Tyler blushed and went to go make coffee. He knew that Brendon loved his coffee. 

“Here you are, just the way you like it.” Tyler handed him his cup of coffee. Brendon smiled and took the cup. 

“Hey you know what would make this even better? Those yummy sugar cookies you always have.” Brendon suggested and kissed Tyler. 

“I'll be right back.” Tyler giggled as he left the room. Brendon then poured a clear liquid in Tyler’s coffee. Once it was fully mixed in well he smiled and waited for him to return. Tyler was busy looking for the cookies in his cabinets. “Babe I think I'm all out. I'm sorry.” He called from the kitchen.

“Oh don't sweat it. Let's just sit and enjoy each other’s company.” Brendon responded. Tyler returned and sat down on the couch next to him. “Drink the delicious coffee you made for us.” He handed the brunette his cup. They drank in silence. Brendon watched Tyler closely. 

“I feel like dancing, come on.” Tyler giggled as he pulled Brendon up off the couch. He then put on some slow music and swayed with him. Tyler smiled and kissed Brendon. His vision was getting a little fuzzy and he blinked to get it to go away. Brendon smirked as he knew the drug he laced his coffee with was taking effect. 

Brendon spun Tyler around and got behind him. “Tell me something songbird, do you love me?” He asked as he held on to his hips as they danced. 

“Yes Brendon.” Tyler let his head lay back on his shoulder.

“And would you do anything for me?” Brendon let his hands drift to Tyler’s inner thighs. 

“Yes baby anything.” Tyler moaned. He was becoming hot so he took off his jacket. Brendon was more than happy to throw it aside. 

“Just say the words that you’ll be mine forever and I will always take care of you.” Brendon whispered in his ear. He then moved to kiss down his neck.

“Ah...I'll be your songbird forever baby.” Tyler moaned as he ran his fingers through Brendon’s hair. He could feel his arousal again and this time they were gonna go all the way. 

Brendon growled then turned Tyler to face him. “You songbird just made me the happiest man on earth.” He smiled and kissed him long and deep. Tyler was sure this meant marriage and his heart started to flutter. Brendon then picked him up and wrapped Tyler’s legs around his waist. “And I think you deserve a reward.” He bit his lip. His eyes full of love and lust. All for Tyler.

“Yay me.” Tyler giggled. Brendon kissed down his neck and carried him to Tyler’s bedroom. 

Brendon laid Tyler down on the bed. He took his jacket and shoes off before he climbed on top of him. “Tyler I love you.” He caressed his cheek. 

“I love you too Brendon.” Tyler teared up. Although they spent countless hours together and he knew deep down he did, hearing the words come out of this beautiful man made it a dream come true. 

“Aw don't go crying on me songbird, this is a happy occasion.” Brendon giggled as he kissed away Tyler’s tears. “Now I can love you whenever I want.” He whispered in his ear. Tyler shivered with anticipation. 

They made out as Brendon stripped Tyler down in no time flat. He was even more shocked because he barely felt him take them off. The man truly was gifted in the ways of sex. Brendon then took his own clothes off. Tyler slowly rubbed himself as he gazed upon the god that stood before him. He’d really love to paint him nude one day. Not for a show, but for his own personal gallery to admire. Tyler moaned and went faster as he saw Brendon’s huge erection sprang free from his underwear.

“You sure you ready for all this?” Brendon teased as he climbed back on top of Tyler, his hand wrapping around his. Helping him jerk off. Tyler moaned at the sensation.

“Yes baby I've been…..oh I've been ready for this for so long.” Tyler moaned desperately. He spread his legs wide as he let Brendon take over. He rubbed his thumb over the tip as he went harder. “Brendon please I want you inside me.” Tyler whined. He didn't wanna cum just yet. 

Brendon took his hand, slick with Tyler’s pre cum. And he shoved two fingers deep inside him. Tyler screamed from the sudden intrusion. He scissored his fingers to stretch the small man faster. Once Tyler began moving his hips in time with his fingers, Brendon knew he was ready. 

Brendon removed his fingers and replaced it with his dick. He pushed deep until their balls were flush up against each other. Tyler gripped the sheets and gritted his teeth. “Shit, you're bigger than I thought .” He whimpered.

“Yeah…I had no idea how tight my songbird was.” Brendon was breathing kind of shallow. He was trying hard not to move otherwise they’d both cum within minutes. So he waited until Tyler gave him the signal to move. 

Once Tyler relaxed he found he rather liked the feeling of Brendon so deep. They started at a slow pace. Tyler moaned loud and wrapped his legs tight around Brendon. 

“Fuck yeah.” Brendon groaned as he leaned over Tyler and started to speed up. Tyler’s vision started getting fuzzy again so he closed his eyes. He found it more enjoyable that way. He moaned like crazy as they went faster. Soon they were cover in a thin film of sweat. Brendon twisted his hips with each thrust until-

“YES! RIGHT THERE BABY!” Tyler screamed once Brendon pounded right into his prostate. He smiled as he continued to drill deep into him. Tyler was moaning and drooling in pure bliss. He clawed Brendon’s back to urge him on. 

It didn't take long before Tyler was near his limit. Brendon wasn't too far off himself with how tight Tyler was. He kissed him and helped him along by jerking him off. Tyler squealed inside Brendon’s mouth as he finally released. Brendon swallowed his moans as he helped him through his orgasm. 

Brendon wasn't immune to his impending climax. He lift up and groaned Tyler’s name as he spilt deep inside the brunette.

“B-brendon d-don’t ever leave me.” Tyler slurred as tried to feel up for Brendon’s face as his vision was too blurry to see straight.

“Don't worry songbird. I won't ever let you go. ” Brendon told him. He took his hand and kissed it. He smiled as he watched Tyler pass out. “ You're mine...forever.” Brendon whispered and proceeded to kiss a sleeping Tyler until his heart's content.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyler wakes up to find that he's in a strange new place. 
> 
> Two weird guys know of him. 
> 
> And his Mr. Wonderful isn't acting all that wonderful anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all my lovely fruity pals!
> 
> I present the next chapie in this wild crazy and just all around messed up to the max fic of mine. 
> 
> Warning: abuse 
> 
> Enjoy!

Tyler felt for his beloved Mr. Wonderful in his sleep and was met with cold sheets. He opened his eyes to see that the bed was indeed empty beside him. “Maybe he’s making us breakfast.” Tyler blushed at the thought of them being so domestic. It felt great to be in love with such a-

“W-wait this isn't my room…..” Tyler sat up in a king sized canopy bed. “This isn't even my house.” He gasped as he looked outside. He felt something tight around his neck and he jumped up and ran to the mirror to see what it was. He was shocked to see it was some kind of baby blue necklace, a choker maybe. “What is this!” He tried to pull it off. “It’s locked what the hell is going on!?” Tyler was really starting to panic when he felt the locked clasp on the back. He had seen way too many scary movies to tell him this smelled trouble. With a capital T. His head began to ache really bad. 

Tyler tried to calm down as he tried to remember what happened the night before. “O-okay Brendon came over, he loved my painting, we went to dinner, a-and we came back to my place, we made love….b-but why would I end up here…” He was vigorously rubbing his head trying to remember every last detail, but nothing was coming up as an explanation.

Suddenly the door to the room opened. “Brendon what's go-” Tyler was surprised to see a man shirtless with bright yellow hair, tattooed arm, and black pants with converse on. “W-who are you?” He questioned the mysterious man. 

“Oh nice to see your finally awake. I'm Josh, but Master calls me Canary. For the obvious.” Josh smiled while motioning to his hair color. “So I brought you some clothes to wear-” The yellow haired man started, but Tyler’s scream cut him off. He had just realized that he was nude in front of this stranger. He then rushed back to the bed to cover himself. 

“W-what did you do to me you pervert!? What do you want from me!? Where am I!? A-and where’s Brendon!? I-if you hurt him I swear I'll-” Tyler yelled at him. Tears started to form as his mind went to the worst. 

“Okay slow down and calm down. I haven't done anything to you. And Master instructed me to dress you that's all I promise you.” Josh held his hands up to show he didn't want to hurt him. He moved to sit down on the bed. “Please don't cry, I can't stand to see someone so beautiful cry.” He put his hand on the brunette’s shoulder. 

“GET AWAY FROM ME!” Tyler cried loudly and backed away from him. He pulled the covers up to his chest. “Please I-I don't know what's going on….oh please I just wanna go home.” He whimpered as his back was now pressed up against the headboard. Josh frowned at the poor boy. 

“B-but don't you understand you are home...your new home….with us.” Josh smiled weakly as he showed off his choker. Tyler hadn't noticed in all the commotion that he had it on. The only difference was that it was a dark purple color. Tyler felt his choker and his mind started to race. What exactly did he get himself into? 

“T-this isn't right. I should be at home, painting pictures, singing songs a-and-” Tyler was beginning to ramble. His breathing becoming erratic.

“Wait just let me explain-” Josh wanted to calm him down because he could see he was on the brink of a panic attack.

“NO YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND I DON'T BELONG HERE! I WAS HAPPY WITH BRENDON! NOW LET US GO HOME YOU SICK FREAK!” Tyler roared at him. He was done playing games. Josh only sat there and whimpered. He hated being yelled at. Soon the door opened again, but this time it burst open with such force. Tyler was sure it was broken on impact. He gasped when he saw another man, but this one was as tall as a tree with black hair. He wore a choker as well, but his was dark red. And this man was far from happy to see Tyler. 

“Dal dont-” Josh gasped as he tried to stop him. The man quickly pushed Josh aside and pinned Tyler against the headboard. Tyler was shocked how fast this guy moved as well as how strong he was. “Dallon please don't hurt him...h-he doesn't know what's going on yet.” Josh cried as he tried to pull him off. Yet he stayed put like a statue.

“I don't care what he doesn't understand. He will learn not to speak to you in such a way Josh.” Dallon said sternly. His eyes burned holes into Tyler. He didn't know what was going on, but he knew he was terrified of this man. 

“P-please I-” Tyler was then backhand hard. He fell on the bed in pain. His cheek was on fire from just one blow. Dallon climbed on top of him, gripping his neck and ready to strike again. 

“DALLON NO!” Josh grabbed Dallon’s hand. “Please…..don't hurt him anymore….please for me?” He begged. He then started to kiss his hand. Josh kissed over his knuckles and gave him pleading puppy dog eyes. 

“Joshie…” Dallon sighed. He moved over and kissed him. It was sweet yet it turned slightly heated. Tyler quickly scurried away while he was distracted. They shared a look of something deep. Something like love but it was far more different than Tyler’s seen before. “We are not freaks Tyler. And I would appreciate if you remain from that kind of language. Do you understand?” Dallon said as he caressed Josh’s cheek. He didn't even bother to turn and face Tyler, but he knew better than to challenge him especially after such a powerful hit. 

“Y-yes…….b-but how do you know my name? I don't even-” Tyler asked in confusion.

“Brendon told me who you are. He told both of us. You see Brendon is a dominate….our dominate.” Dallon turned and told Tyler. Josh clung to the tall man as he waited to see his reaction. “We are his submissives….his pets to which he can do with as he pleases. Whether it's sexual, abusive, or both…..we must obey.” He added as he combed fingers through Josh’s hair. The yellow haired boy leaned into his touch. 

“W-what? You must have the wrong guy. Brendon is a sweet man he would never-” Tyler was in disbelief.

“Yes he is very sweet isn't he songbird…” Dallon interrupted. Tyler’s eyes grew wide at the nickname. How else could he know unless? 

“N-no….NO!” Tyler screamed as he got off the bed. He ran for the door with a sheet wrapped around him. He had to find Brendon so he could explain that this was all a mistake. 

“Tyler wait!” Josh rushed after him. Dallon quickly followed. 

“BRENDON?” Tyler screamed as he ran down the halls. This place was huge. He had no idea where he was going, but he needed to find his boyfriend. Josh and Dallon chased after him. He suddenly heard music coming from behind a door. 

“Tyler don't go in there!” Dallon called to him. But Tyler didn't listen and he rushed inside. 

The room was dark and the music was loud. Tyler slowly walked deeper into the room. There were sheer curtains hanging from the ceiling. There were dim lights on past the curtains. The brunette moved it aside to see a woman with black hair dancing seductively on a pole. She wore tall heels with black striped stockings with a thin lace lingerie set that showed way more than it covered up. She also had on a choker but it was black. The woman continued to dance even after noticing Tyler’s presence. He couldn't believe his eyes. 

Suddenly the music stopped. And the woman turned to stare at him. Tyler gasped when he heard laughing. It sounded familiar.

“You're not supposed to be in here, but since you are do you like what you see Tyler?” The voice said. 

“B-Brendon?” Tyler was shocked. His knees threatened to give out as he shook. There sat his Mr. Wonderful in a large leather chair behind the mystery woman. He had on a slightly unbuttoned white dress shirt with black slacks and dress shoes. Brendon smiled brightly at him, the way he used to always look at him. Tyler started to feel a little at ease by this. He slowly walked closer to him, but Brendon put his hand up to bring him to a halt. 

“Lark come here sweetie.” Brendon spoke and the woman came to him. He motioned to his lap and she sat down as instructed. She sat with her back to his chest. “Don't you just love how well trained my pretty little bird is Tyler?” Brendon ran his hands over her breast and gave them a squeeze. She moaned and leaned back against him. “Not to mention responsive to my every touch.” He grinned as his right hand yanked her thighs apart. “She can't get enough...can you Lark?” He growled and shoved two fingers deep inside her. 

“Ah Master, I need you so bad.” She moaned loud. She quickly started fuck herself on his fingers. “Please Master haven't I been so good for you? Please reward your pretty Lark.” She begged and whimpered as she grinned faster. 

Tyler was horrified at the blanton display. He dropped to his knees. Brendon took great amusement in this. “You see songbird I am the one who gives you love and so much pleasure.” He licked up her neck as she mewled happily. “I can give you such pain.” He then bit down on her neck and twisted her nipple. The woman cried out in agony yet made no sign to move away from the assault. “You obey I reward you. You don't and I punish you.” He glared down at Tyler from his chair. It appeared to be a throne from where the brunette was positioned on the floor. Tyler was too afraid to move himself and so he sat there and watched Brendon have his hands all over this strange woman. 

“You want to know why that is?” Brendon asked. His eyes solely on Tyler and not on the practically naked woman in his lap. Tyler was at a lost for words. What could he say to such a crazy turn of events. Mr. Wonderful grinned slyly. “Because…” He then threw the woman off his lap. She hit the floor hard. He stood over her. “I.” Brendon kicked her hard. She screamed. “AM.” He kicked her again. “YOUR.” Another kick. “MASTER!” He roared as he proceeded to kick her repeatedly. The woman cried for him to stop, but Brendon only laughed like a mad man. Tyler couldn't believe his eyes. What happened to his Mr. Wonderful. Tears began to flow. 

“BRENDON PLEASE STOP!” Tyler cried from where he was. He couldn't stand to see such violence. Especially against a poor defenseless woman. Brendon ceased his kicking, fixed his hair back into place and looked down at him darkly. 

“Lark, honey go clean yourself up.” Brendon helped her to her feet. He then pulled her hair and kissed her roughly. “I love you so much. Who's my pretty girl?” He asked so innocently.

“I am Master.” Lark blushed happily. She snuggled into his neck. Brendon smiled and released her. She slowly walked past Tyler and out the door holding her stomach. The room’s atmosphere turned dark again, but this time it was gonna be towards the brunette. Brendon walked up to Tyler on the floor. He shook as the sight of him towering over him. He never used to fear him before, but after what just happened he didn't know what to expect.

“Come on baby I won't hurt you. There's no need to fear me.” Brendon smiled as he extended his hand to help him up. Tyler didn't move. He just stared up at him, trembling. Brendon’s smile faded. “I said come here songbird, don't make me tell you again.” His tone spoke of future pain if he didn't. Tyler slowly lifted his hand for him to grab. Brendon then yanked him roughly towards him. Tyler screamed and started to cry. 

“Aww Tyler don't cry, I'll take care of you.” Brendon's voice was sweet enough, but his tight grip on Tyler’s arms told another story. His breathing sped up, it was like he was getting off on inflicting pain. Yet the look in his eyes still showed so much love for him. Tyler didn't understand how he could still be the same man yet so totally different at the same time. Once Tyler relaxed a little, Brendon smiled again. “Yeah that's it, you're safe with me songbird and you won't ever have to worry about anything again.” He whispered in his ear. Tyler smiled and felt Brendon’s hands go beneath the sheet he was in. 

Tyler moaned and held on to him tight. Brendon had snaked his hand around his dick. He was quick with his movements and for that he had Tyler hard within minutes of touching him. 

“See baby you can have all this and more. If you want. Do you want me songbird?” Brendon whispered seductively in Tyler’s ear. He then pulled his leg around him and grinded against him. He held him tightly around Tyler’s waist as he sped up. The brunette moaned loud at the enticing friction. Brendon began kissing and nibbling on his neck. Tyler was slowly becoming putty in his hands. “I said DO YOU WANT ME SONGBIRD!?” Brendon growled as he shoved two fingers in his ass and pressed against his prostate.

“YES BRENDON!” Tyler squealed as he came quickly between them. He dropped his head to Brendon’s shoulder as he tried to get his breathing together. He was surprised how fast he was able to release. This man truly was skilled at sex. Brendon smiled as he held a spent Tyler. He was just thinking of all the fun he was going to have with him. 

“Dallon, Josh get in here. I know you two are out there!” Brendon called to the door. Dallon and Josh quickly came in and kneeled down at his feet. 

“Y-yes Master.” They were slightly nervous of what was to come. They had saw how Sarah looked leaving the room. And once Brendon started it was hard to get him to relax. To say he liked marks all over his pets wouldn't even describe it. He loved it! It was what gave him great pleasure.

“Canary, my sweet little birdy can you go fix up Lark for me?” Brendon asked, but in actuality he was demanding nicely. 

“Yes Master.” Josh stood up leave, but Brendon motioned for him to come near. He slowly walked over. This time he was sure that he’d be getting a reward from how his tone of voice was. Brendon then crashed their lips together. Tyler tried to move away, but his master groaned and held him tightly between them. He felt uncomfortable until he felt Brendon pressing Josh’s hard on right up against his behind. While he was also still grinding against his growing erection. Tyler moaned at the combined friction.

Josh gripped Tyler's hips tight as he kissed Brendon deeper. He began grinding faster and Tyler pushed back against him. Brendon loved how well his pets were getting along. He couldn't help looking down to see how uncomfortable Dallon was. He could tell he was aroused and wanted to join yet he knew better than to do so without his Master’s permission.

“That's enough now go Canary.” Brendon pushed Josh away. Josh frowned, but did as he was told. He left out of the room. Tyler whimpered at the lost of sensation.“Raven I think it's time we break in our little songbird. Don't you?” Brendon smiled at him. 

Dallon gazed up with a matching sinister smile. “As you wish Master.”

Tyler wasn't sure what they meant. And even though he was nervous about it, he was going to find out whether he wanted to or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah....I've gone to a dark place to write this story. And while I'm afraid of what I might find there, I like it here.
> 
> Yeah I'm sick, but Tyler told me its okay so....
> 
> Comments and Kudos please and thank you.
> 
> I bid you farewell.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brendon needs to show his songbird the rules and he uses Raven's assistance.
> 
> But will it break Tyler in the process?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello peoples! It's late I know or early wherever you are in the world. 
> 
> Either way I'm here! Now I was in a good mood so I made an update. And let's get this craziness rolling! 
> 
> Warning: abuse, rape (sorry kinda) 
> 
> Enjoy!

Brendon picked Tyler up and put him around him like a child. Dallon stood up and walked behind him. The brunette was beginning to worry about where they were taking him. His stomach in knots as Brendon’s grip seem to get tighter as they walked down the hall. 

“Umm…...B-Brendon w-where are you taking me?” Tyler asked softly so Dallon wouldn't hear. Yet the tall man was still able to and he frowned at his disrespect towards his Master. He growled in distaste. 

“Calm down Raven he doesn't know any better.” Brendon giggled as he looked back at him. They shared a loving look. Tyler felt a stab of jealousy at this. “Besides Raven I'm going to have you train him well.” He grinned slyly. Tyler began to worry again. 

“S-so where are we-”

“Don't worry songbird, I just want to get you all nice and clean. I always take exceptional care of my pets.” Brendon kissed his cheek and cradled his head. Tyler didn't know how to take that. It was nice yet he had no plans of being his pet.

They walked into a huge bedroom. It was triple the size of the room Tyler woke up in. It was gorgeous with a California king bed positioned on a platform in the middle of the room. Pillars lined around the platform. The motif had an ancient Greek feel with all the marble and gold everywhere. The only exception was that the marble was the expensive black kind. And there were many other modern touches. Such as the chandelier and overhead lighting. 

Tyler could tell that this was Brendon’s room. They then proceeded into the bathroom. He gasped when he saw it was just as large as the bedroom. The same black and gold style overflowed into this room. Full length mirrors and long counters with five sinks framed out the area. This house must be enormous in order to hold such big rooms. 

“Raven dear, prepare the bath.” Brendon instructed as he sat Tyler down on the counter.

“Yes Master.” Dallon replied and started the hot water. 

“Now songbird I'm going to let Raven here wash you up. And he’s going to make you feel so good baby.” Brendon told him as he unwrapped the sheet he was still in. He started kissing on his neck. “And I'm gonna watch all the magic happen. So put on a good show for me alright?” He whispered as he caressed Tyler’s nude body. 

Tyler quickly moved away. “No! I won't let him touch m-” Brendon backhanded the skinny man hard enough to send him crashing to the floor. He cried and curled in on himself. Dallon remained silent, but turned away from the scene. 

“YOU WILL DO IT BECAUSE I SAID SO!” Brendon roared. He yanked him from the floor and Tyler screamed. His cheek was bleeding from a cut he received from one of Brendon’s large rings. He shook as he locked eyes with the man he loved. But Brendon’s eyes were different from before,they were as dark as that marble around them. There was no love in them this time. And that fact terrified Tyler. “YOU ARE MINE AND NO ONE ELSE'S. IS THAT CLEAR SONGBIRD!?” He growled at him. 

Tyler’s mind was swimming with emotions. Those words seemed to ring inside him. Bringing all memories back. 

Tyler paced the hallway nervously. He didn't know what to do. He wanted to make Brendon happy, but he couldn't stand being around those kind of people. They made him feel so small. So insignificant compared to them. 

“Here you are, baby I've been looking all over for you. Don't scare me like that.” Brendon said as he came out into the hallway. He smiled and hugged him tight.   
“I'm sorry Bren….I-I just had to get some air.” Tyler gave him a small smile. 

“Okay well now let's go in, I wanna dance.” Brendon pulled him towards the doors leading back inside to the party. Tyler quickly stopped him. 

“N-no Brendon I can't….I-I mean I don't belong here. These people are so rich and well known. Their YOUR kind of people. They don't even like me. They’ve done nothing, but put me down since I got here a-and I just wanna go home…please.” Tyler cried. He could put up with plenty of criticism when it came to his art and music because different people have different taste; but when it came to him as a person he was pretty sensitive because that was something he couldn't change. 

“Shh songbird it's okay.” Brendon pulled Tyler into a tight hug as he cried on his shoulder. “Who cares what those snobs think of you. Their just jealous because I've got the most talented and beautiful man on my arm tonight and they don't. So my opinion is all that matters because you are mine and no one else's. Is that clear Songbird?” He said as he caressed his boyfriend’s cheek. 

“Yes Brendon it is...thank you.” Tyler blushed as he wiped his tears away. Brendon kissed him deeply. 

“Now how about that dance?” Brendon smirked. Tyler nodded and they went back into the party. 

Those words seemed so sweet then, but now they only left a horrible pain in Tyler’s ears. He knew better than to argue with this man who could hurt him at any given moment. “Y-yes Brendon……it’s clear.” Tears streamed down his face. A smiled spread across Brendon’s face. Joy from breaking him down. 

“That's my good little Songbird.” Brendon kissed him. His lips felt just as warm and soft as before. Tyler didn't know how to feel, but he knew he still loved this man. He then wrapped his arms around his neck to deepen the kiss. Brendon moaned as he held him tight against him. It was all too intoxicating to resist him. Is this what kept them close to him? 

Brendon then put Tyler into the tub. It was big enough to fit at least five people, but that was probably the idea. The water was warm and the oils gave it a lavender scent. Brendon massaged Tyler’s shoulders. It was all very relaxing. The brunette moaned and let his head fall back against his boyfriend. 

“See isn't this nice?” Brendon nuzzled in his fluffy hair. Tyler hummed in agreement. He gave Dallon a look as a cue to get in the tub. The tall man removed his shirt and unzipped his pants. He was nude within minutes. Brendon gripped Tyler’s shoulders hard just gazing at Dallon’s body. Eyes dark with lust. He could never get enough of that man. “Raven come here.” He growled. 

Dallon walked over. Brendon put him in front of him as he kissed and licked along his shoulder. He held his hips tight as he pressed his erection hard against him. Dallon moaned as he rubbed Tyler’s shoulders roughly. The brunette looked up to see the whole scene. He tried to move away, but Dallon held him tightly in place. 

“Raven it seems Songbird is a little anxious. So why don't you help him relax.” Brendon winked and walked to the other side of the room. Dallon walked around and sat in the bath in front of him. 

“B-brendon I don't know-”

“IT'S MASTER! GOT IT!?” Dallon yelled as he grabbed him by the hair. Tyler was pinned underneath his body. His movements were so swift that water splashed to the floor. Tyler’s voice was trapped in his throat so he just nodded in agreement. Tears started to form as the tall man had the small man’s head pulled back in such a painful position. His eyes were glued on the angry man towering over him.

“You see songbird, Raven is my extra eyes and ears around here. And he just hates it when you disrespect my power.” Brendon appeared over Tyler as well. He then kissed Dallon’s cheek. “Let's teach Tyler the rules shall we?” He smiled at him. Dallon smiled as well, but Tyler could tell it wasn't going to be in his favor. The room’s aura turned rather dark. 

“Rule number one, I am to be called Master at all times. Unless I say otherwise, such as at parties or events I may let you accompany me to.” Brendon stated as he went to light a blunt. He inhaled slowly and snapped his fingers. 

Dallon quickly picked Tyler up and bent him over the edge of the tub. He gasped at the sudden change. The tall man held him down with one of his large hands in the middle of his back. He hung his head down. Brendon knelt down and grabbed Tyler’s face by the chin. They stared at each other. 

“You think you can handle that one sweetie?” Brendon cooed. His voice as sweet as honey. Like he didn't even have Dallon forcefully holding him down. His face was so innocent to it all. 

“Y-yes…..” Tyler sniffed as he tried to hold back the tears. Brendon on the other hand didn't like his answer. He applied more pressure on the brunette’s face, causing his cut to bleed more. “Y-yes Master I understand...please it hurts!” Tyler cried out. 

“Good boy.” Brendon smiled and licked the excess blood away. He released him as he stood again. “Now rule number two, you will wear whatever I tell you to wear even if it's nothing at all. You will proudly work in the nude.” He smiled happily. Tyler’s eyes grew wide. He’s only shown his body to a select few of men including Brendon. And now he was telling him that he’d have to be exposed whenever he felt he should. 

“B-but-”

Snap. 

Dallon grabbed Tyler’s arms behind his back and tying them with a ribbon. In the quick motion, Tyler’s chest slammed into the side of the tub. He cried in pain. 

“Songbird are we clear on rule two?” Brendon smoked with his back to them. He couldn't even be bother with the boy’s tears. “Songbird?” He demanded an answer.

“Y-yes…..m-master…” Tyler sniffed as the tears ran down his cheeks. He couldn't believe what was happening to him.

“That's the spirit baby.” Brendon smiled. He liked how master just seemed to flow beautifully from his songbird’s lips. He turned around and took in the sight that stood in front of him. Tyler looked so small and pliable all tied up like that. Tears and blood running down his cheeks. Brendon’s dick jumped just looking at how sexy it all was. 

“Songbird, please stop crying. It's hard to concentrate.” Brendon instructed as he kneeled down again. Tyler looked up hoping he meant that it was distracting because he cared, but when he saw the lust in his eyes he knew. This man was turned on by inflicting pain and his tears were only fueling his sexual need. Brendon was truly twisted, but Tyler did what he was told all the same. 

“Alright on to rule number three. It's easy. All of my pets have daily chores. And you must finish them before the end of the day. And then you are free to do whatever you want. Got it?” Brendon told Tyler. He whimpered and agreed. “See I knew you were going to fit in nicely here.” He praised as he rubbed Tyler’s head. The brunette knew that it would be less painful for him if he played along. So he merely leaned into his touch. Part of him told himself it was just for appearances, but the other part knew that he needed this man. 

Brendon kissed his forehead. And with the next snap Tyler gasped as he felt two large fingers slide into his ass. They began to heat up as they moved in and out. Dallon had very skilled hands, with long nimble fingers that seemed to go deeper with each insert. Tyler moaned slightly as he tried to focus on anything, but the great feeling going on behind him. 

“Look Raven, songbird likes my special warming sensual lube.” Brendon smiled and Dallon giggled. “And so that brings me to rule number four. You are not to touch yourself in a sexual manner unless given permission. Is that clear baby?” Brendon watched as Tyler’s face started to heat up. 

“Y-yes M-master…..ah…” Tyler moaned out as Dallon picked up the pace. He couldn't deny how good it felt. Soon he was meeting each thrust eagerly. Dallon bit his lip at the dirty thoughts of all he wanted to do to Tyler. With his Master’s permission of course. 

“I'm glad to see your enjoying yourself songbird, but that rule is very important. For if I find out you broke it and believe me I’ll know.” Brendon gently ran his hand in his hair again. “I will make you cum until you BLED! IS THAT CLEAR!?” He then yanked Tyler’s head up by his hair. At the same time Dallon had replaced his fingers with his dick. Tyler screamed at the pain. He struggled hard against the ribbon that bound his wrists. “SONGBIRD I ASKED YOU A QUESTION!” Brendon roared.

“YES….YES MASTER I UNDERSTAND….PLEASE HE’S TOO BIG PLEASE IT HURTS! TAKE IT OUT PLEASE!” Tyler pleaded with tears in his eyes. Brendon laughed at his pain. 

Snap. 

Dallon pounded into him at a rough and fast pace. Tyler screamed louder as he continued to beg Brendon to stop. He was only met with another slap to the face. This time it was his palm, that way he didn't cut him with his rings. Dallon groaned as he gripped his tiny hips and trusted roughly. He seemed to get off on the abuse as well. 

“See you little bitch, you fail to realize who is in charge here. You never demand anything of me. YOU HEAR ME!?” Brendon growled as he held Tyler’s hair tight in his hand. 

“Y-yes…..m-master…” Tyler whimpered. His voice was barely above a whisper. The pain from Dallon was hurting too bad. But nothing compared to the hurt he felt in his heart by such treatment.

“Yeah, now you're beginning to understand Songbird.” Brendon smirked and released his hold on Tyler. He then undid his pants and pulled his dick out. “But I don't think you quite understand all of what I require of you. So let me inform you.” He then pressed the tip to his lips. Tyler cried and turned his face away. He had never given a blow job before and he wasn't interested in learning now. Brendon yanked his head back towards him. “Suck it like a good pet.” He gritted his teeth at him but Tyler still refused. 

A smile rose on Brendon’s face. He knew how to handle difficult little birdies like these. By force. “Raven if you would be so kind.” He said simply.

Dallon’s hand came crashing down on Tyler’s ass. Leaving a dark red mark on his olive skin. Just as he opened his mouth to scream, Brendon shoved his member deep down his throat. Tyler muffled whines around it. Dallon’s pounding pushed the boy more onto Brendon’s dick. And Brendon’s thrust pushed him back onto Dallon. Tyler was trapped between them while they violated both of his holes. Tears streamed down his cheeks, his lungs burned for air, his body was sore. Tyler just wanted it all to stop. Their groans and the smashing of water was all that could be heard. 

It didn't take long before Tyler came hard in the tub. He twitched from his orgasm which caused Dallon to finally unload deep inside him. Tyler moaned at the feeling on instinct, but mostly because he soon pulled out. He felt the cum drip out of his ass and he felt so dirty, but not as dirty as he was about to feel. 

Brendon groaned Tyler’s name loud as he came in his mouth. He held Tyler’s head tight so he had no choice, but to swallow it all. To him it tasted strange yet it held a strong flavor of something sweet. Fruit maybe? Tyler wasn't sure, but while it was new to him. He would say that he enjoyed his taste. What was happening to him? Brendon slowly pulled out and palpitated until he regained himself. 

“Raven clean songbird up and put him to bed. I need a drink.” Brendon told him before he left the room. 

“Yes Master.” Dallon replied as he untied Tyler. He laid him back against his chest as he messaged his bruised wrists. “I'm sorry Tyler. I don't choose to harm you, but Master expects it.” He said softly as he washed Tyler’s hair. Rubbing his scalp. The warm water helped ease the physical hurt, but the mental anguish was just too much. 

Tyler turned to Dallon with fresh tears in his eyes. “B-but why?” He whimpered. Why would Brendon do this to him? Why was Brendon like this in the first place? Why would Dallon knowingly follow such a man? He needed answers to everything, but Dallon had none. 

“Because we love him more than we should.” Dallon answered sadly. Tyler broke down again because he knew he was right. Even after all he had just did. He couldn't help still longing for Brendon. 

Suddenly Dallon pulled him closer into a kiss. It was soft and passionate. It was all he could see to do to apologize as well as ease some of his emotional hurt. Tyler melted into Dallon’s warm inviting lips as the tall man cradled him to his chest. They made out until the bath turned cold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah torture scenes are so great to write! *awkward smile*
> 
> Look it came to me in a dream so I wrote it. So sue me. 
> 
> Comments and kudos! 
> 
> Bye bye!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dallon gives Tyler some aftercare. 
> 
> He also gives him a little bit of a reality check when it comes to their relationship with Brendon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay okay! Here you go! The last update today! 
> 
> This is a sad chapie that turns sweet only to go back to hell real fast. Lol
> 
> Warning: abuse and blood
> 
> Enjoy!

Tyler sat on a marble bench while Dallon dried him off with a fluffy black towel. One hung on his head as he stared at the floor. 

“I'm truly sorry about this…..You will later on learn to decipher between the person I really am and the person I must become to satisfy our Master.” Dallon informed him as dried the boy’s feet. 

“You expect me to believe that you didn't intend to hurt me!?” Tyler challenged with angry tears ready to fall. “What if your MASTER would've instructed you to do something worse, WHAT THEN!?” He couldn't stop the tears now. 

Dallon frowned, he hated to be attacked in such a way. So he decided he was done sugarcoating the situation Tyler was really in. “You wanna know what I would've done?” The tall man pulled Tyler up by his arms. “I would do whatever Master asks because I love him. And you’ll let me do it too….because he's your Master too and you fucking love it. Don't think I didn't see the way you looked at him, even through the tears. There was love. Love for YOUR MASTER!” Dallon pushed him down on the bench. 

“YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT! THAT'S NOT THE MAN I LOVE!” Tyler yelled back at him. “......he's…..he just looks like the man I once knew….” He sniffed. Dallon didn't want to be hard on him. This young boy had a lot to learn about Brendon.

“I know.” Dallon sighed and went back to drying Tyler off. There wasn't much else he could say that could help ease the shock of it all. He then slipped on a robe and gave one to Tyler. “Come on, Master wants me to bring you back to bed.” He said as he went to try to pick him up. Only to get his hands slapped away.

“I can walk myself.” Tyler grumbled as he stood slowly. Dallon knew he was in much pain because the little boy was obviously new to the BDSM scene. The brunette took a few steps before he collapsed to the floor. Tyler began to cry because he was in so much pain. Physically and mentally.

Dallon was by his side within seconds. “Put your arms around my neck.” He told him once he kneeled down to scoop him up. Tyler just sniffed and hung on as they left Brendon’s room. He kept his face buried in the tall man’s neck to hide his tears. As well as his embarrassment. They walked quietly through the hallway leading back to Tyler’s room. 

“Tyler it’ll be-” Dallon didn't get to finish his statement before he was interrupted by loud moans coming from one of the rooms. Tyler popped his head up. 

“Where is that coming from?” The brunette questioned him. Dallon just kept walking. “Tell me where that's coming from!?” Tyler demanded as he gripped the collar on Dallon’s robe.   
“......Josh’s room.” Dallon walked faster to Tyler’s room, but he was having it. 

“No, you take me to his room!” Tyler pulled away from Dallon. 

“We are not-”

“Then you let me down and I'll find it myself!” Tyler pounded on his chest to get him to release his grip. 

“Ty-” 

Slap. 

Tyler had slap Dallon hard across the face and jumped out of his arms. He stumbled as he tried to follow the moans. He finally found the door, but stood there too afraid to go inside. 

“WHO’S YOUR MASTER CANARY!?” Brendon groaned loudly. Then there was a sound of a whip hitting something. Along with the sounds of the bed creaking. 

“AH YOU ARE!” Josh screamed. More whipping and creaking sounds came after.

“WHO’S MY PRETTY BIRDY!?” Brendon demanded. 

“AH I AM MASTER!” Josh moaned loudly. The other sounds ceased. Then there was a shuffle. 

“I love you so fucking much Canary sweetie.” Brendon said with so much affection.

“I love you too Master.” Josh was barely audible, but Tyler could still make that out. And then he heard them kissing. 

Tyler was so appalled. He covered his mouth to hold in his cries. How could Brendon be so caring to this guy who he didn't know? How could he say such words? The same words he told him a little over a day ago.He jumped once he felt an arm wrap around his waist. 

“We really should get you to bed now.” Dallon said softly as he helped Tyler steady his feet. He just collapsed in his arms. 

“WHY DALLON!? YOU TELL ME HOW HE COULD SAY THAT WORD TO HIM SO EASILY!?” Tyler cried hard in the tall man’s chest. He was distraught. Dallon only frowned and took him into his arms again. He carried him back to his room. 

Dallon laid Tyler down and tucked him in. The poor boy’s eyes were red and puffy as he just sniffed weakly. The tall man didn't want to leave him in such a state, but he might want to be left alone. He went to leave when Dallon felt a small tug on his hand. 

“Please….c-can you stay with me? J-just for tonight….” Tyler asked so unsure. His eyes cast downward.

Dallon turned around and caressed Tyler’s hand. He then climbed into bed next to him. Tyler quickly latched onto him. 

“Thank you.” Tyler said against the other’s chest. 

“You're welcome Tyler.” Dallon smiled and held the boy tight in his arms. Tyler soon went to sleep. Tears still staining his cheeks. 

________

Tyler woke up to an empty bed. He was sad again. But why would he care if Dallon left him? He was the one who hurt him in the first place anyway. He then noticed a note on the nightstand.

“Since you're still probably sore, please take these painkillers and get some rest. Don't worry I'll explain things to Master.”

Tyler smiled because maybe Dallon wasn't such a bad guy. Maybe it was just a persona he had in front of Brendon. So he took the pills with the glass of juice and went back to sleep. 

He woke up about an hour later to a crash. Tyler jumped out of bed and ran into the hall to see where it had come from. As he ran through the halls he heard angry voices. Until he came into the dining room.

“WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE RAVEN! I AM IN CHARGE HERE! NOW GO GET SONGBIRD LIKE I SAID!” Brendon roared as he stood over the tall man. Food and broken dishes scattered on the floor around them. 

“But Master he was in no condition to work today. So I told him that it was alright to rest and-” Brendon then kicked Dallon hard in the ribs. The tall man groaned in pain. 

“OH SO YOU'RE JUST GIVING OUT ORDERS WITHOUT MY PERMISSION!? MAYBE IT'S TIME I REMIND YOU OF YOUR PLACE!” Brendon pulled Dallon up from the floor by his hair. He gritted in pain. “ON YOUR KNEES RAVEN!”

“Y-yes Master.” Dallon quickly got to his knees and awaited his punishment. Josh was whimpering off to the side. The poor boy hated confrontation. While Sarah frowned and turned away from the abuse. 

“Who is in charge here?” Brendon gritted his teeth. A look of insane fury in his eyes. Hair a mess and a deep scowl on his lips. Nothing of the beautiful man Tyler knew. 

“You are Master.” Dallon said almost on instinct. Brendon then took the liberty of backhanding him hard across the face. Causing a small cut to appear below his eye. 

“Who do you love?” Brendon asked. His grip tight on Dallon’s hair. 

“You Master.” Dallon replied with tears forming. Yet his face showed no emotions.

Slap. 

“Who takes care of you?” Brendon questioned. Anger still present, but slowly being replaced with enjoyment.   
“You do Master.” Dallon answered. The cut had gotten larger and blood was pouring down his cheek. His face remained emotionless. Tyler stood too afraid to move, but he couldn't let Dallon take a punishment on his behalf.

Slap. It was harder than all the rest have been. Blood covered Brendon’s ring and he loved it. 

“And who do you serve Raven?” Brendon smirked as he bent down to get a better look at his face. Anger all gone, only excitement remained. 

“Y-you Master.” Dallon whispered as his tear slowly fell. Hurt now present in his eyes. Brendon’s smile grew as he lifted his hand again. The yellow haired boy rushed to stop him. 

“PLEASE MASTER STOP! Raven’s sorry…….please Raven just apologize.” Josh begged as he pulled Brendon’s wrist close to his chest. His face soaked in tears. 

“Oh I wasn't going to hit him.” Brendon released Dallon’s hair and engulfed Josh in a hug. Everyone in the room knew that was lie. “Don't worry Canary I know Raven is sorry now. Stop crying you know I hate to see such a vision of loveliness all sad.” He kissed his cheek. Josh smiled and kissed him on the lips. Brendon made a show of it by making it messy with tongues. 

Dallon just sat there with his head down. It hurt Tyler to see the way that the tall man was being treated. He wanted to help him, but his feet still refused to move. 

“It seems Songbird decided to join us after all. Better late than never right?” Brendon said once he stopped making out with Josh. He turned towards Tyler, who was still in the doorway. Dallon quickly turned around to see the boy standing there. Had he seen it all? Was the only thing going through Dallon’s mind. 

“Raven let's give Songbird an even better show. Shall we?” Brendon smiled as he held his hand out to Dallon. He reluctantly took it and rose to his feet. “Canary and Lark I'm going to need you two to take care of all the housework…..Raven is going to be a little busy today.” He added on his way out. Dallon bit his lip because he knew what that meant. 

“Yes Master.” Josh and Sarah replied and they went to collect the lunch dishes from the table. 

“Songbird come with us. You need to see this.” Brendon smiled at Tyler. He then grabbed his arm to drag him along anyway. So the boy knew he really didn't have a choice in the matter. Tyler and Dallon shared a look. His was of apologies for his cheek, while the other was at peace with it and almost thankful for the attention he got. Negative or not. It seemed very strange to Tyler. 

But then again this whole relationship they were all in was anything but normal. So much so that strange doesn't even suffice as a correct term. And it was just about to get even worse. Tyler could feel it in his gut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuppity yup yup! 
> 
> That just happened and I let it happen.
> 
> So why don't you leave me a comment and let me know how you feel about it. Or a kudo, either one is fine with me. 
> 
> Alright now I'm done for the night.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brendon's got some new toys.
> 
> And he's ready to play with his Raven and Songbird.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello My apple dapples! 
> 
> Mommy is back with good old fashion smut for you guys! 
> 
> Welp that's it for now.
> 
> Enjoy!

Brendon took them to one of his many special playrooms. One can't just have one you know. Dallon and Tyler were blindfolded once they made it inside. The small brunette immediately put his hands up to feel around the room. 

“M-master……” Tyler’s voice was so small. While he didn't like the new title for Brendon, he knew he shouldn't protest his wishes. Especially with a blindfold on him. 

“Shh…don't worry Songbird all will be revealed in due time.” Brendon whispered to him. He could hear the grin on his face. And Tyler got shivers when he felt those familiar hands sliding off his robe. He was still nude underneath so Brendon was thrilled about that. 

The dominant then took Tyler’s hand and lead him to a wall. Brendon pushed his Songbird against said wall. Tyler gasped when his back collided with the cold wood panels. His senses were slightly heightened because of the loss of vision. Suddenly he felt warm lips on his chest. Those same full lips that Brendon had. 

“O-oh….babe...t-that feels so-” Tyler began to moan. 

Smack. 

Tyler squealed in surprise when he suddenly felt a leather whip hit him on his thighs. He knew he must've messed up, but he didn't know what. 

“Rule number one Songbird...repeat it to me.” Brendon growled angrily in his ear. Tyler couldn’t help the weird feeling of sensations from being kissed on to being hit. It was all so new to him. But he still wasn't sure if he liked it. 

“U-uummmm I-I must call you m-master at all time u-unless you give me p-permission to call you otherwise.” Tyler shakily responded. He had a great memory for things and those rules brought up all the bad that happened to him in that tub. He couldn't help the sudden tears that rolled down his cheeks. That was the point he realized he lost his Mr. Wonderful.

“Aww Songbird don't cry, I got you...I promise you’ll enjoy this baby.” Brendon cooed in his ear as he held him lovingly. It was just like old times. Until Brendon pulled Tyler’s arms above his head and clamped them in a pair of cuffs. They were connected to the ceiling so his Songbird couldn't move from that spot try as he might. Too bad for old times. 

“W-what is this? Master what are you planning to do to me!?” Tyler felt his heart pound out of his chest he was so scared. Who knows what this guy could do, he was filthy rich. He could kill him and no one would ever know. Well at least in Tyler’s eyes. 

Brendon kissed him deeply to shut him up. While also calming him down. Tyler found himself being pulled under his spell again as he kissed back with much neediness. He moaned in his mouth when he felt Brendon slowly jerking him off. He was soon thrusting in his hand. With his eyes blinded and hands confined, it made every touch seem magnified.

“O-oh I'm so close j-just a little more…” Tyler moaned desperately. He couldn't believe how needy he sounded. Brendon smirked as he smoothly slid on a cock ring.

“We wouldn't want you ending my fun way too soon now would we?” Brendon laughed as he walked back to a very eager yet patient Dallon. 

Dallon had been in this room before so he knew what to expect. He graciously let Brendon take him to his spot across from Tyler. He was stripped down with his hands bound above his head and cock ring in place. Both of them were at Brendon’s mercy and he loved it. 

“Now Raven has been here many times before, but Songbird this is your first time. So let me explain the rules for this room. You are not allowed to speak unless I am talking to or touching you. You will be here for as long as I feel you need be. This room is for my pleasure and your punishment. Do I make myself clear boys?” Brendon explained while he made himself more comfortable. Removing his suit jacket and Rolex.

“Yes master.” Dallon and Tyler answered in somewhat unison. The short brunette still had issues with the title. It made him feel like he was now less than Brendon. Which when you think about it, probably was the initial reasoning for the name.

“Good boys.” Brendon purred so sexually. He couldn't get enough of his pretty birds submitting to him. “Now since you two seem to be fast friends, let's test your little bond shall we?” Their master then placed a small remote controller in their hands. It had only one button on it. Of course Dallon and Tyler had no idea what it was for, but they'd quickly find out. “Let the games begin” He grinned from ear to ear. 

Brendon wanted to tease Dallon first since he was the one who had initially disobeyed him. He stood in front of him just exploring his body with his soft hands. Dallon’s breath hitched every time his fingertips flicked over his already erect nipples.

“You always were so sensitive to me Raven…..thats why I love you so much, because no matter what I do. I can get you aroused for me.” Brendon giggled as he lightly pinched his bird’s nipples. Dallon moaned as he arched his back to push his chest towards his master’s hands. Doing so, his grip on the controller tightened, accidentally pressing the button. 

Tyler gasped when the ring he had on suddenly started to vibrate. Even on a low setting it felt amazing. He moaned softly as well. 

Brendon smiled when he heard Tyler’s pretty little moans. It was time to up the score. He then held Dallon tight as he nibbled and sucked on his already sensitive nipples. 

“Oh f-fuck…” Dallon called out as his hand hit the button again. 

Tyler felt the vibrations increase and his knees buckled under the sudden change in setting. He moaned more loudly as he found himself pressing his button as well. 

Dallon jerked forward when he felt his ring turn on. The double sensation had him moaning for more. 

“I see we've now learned how the buttons work. They go to the corresponding cock ring that also doubles as a vibrator for men. Meaning Raven holds the controller to Songbird’s ring and vice versa. The button dial can go all the way to level twelve. A new toy I recently bought. How do you two like it?” Brendon said cheerfully. He always loved trying new things out on his pets. 

He was met with unison moans from the boys. It was like music to his ears. “So I expect you two to be pushing those buttons or else-” Brendon walked back to a dresser chest in the room. He went in one of the drawers and pulled out a third controller. “I'll push it for you. As a matter of fact-” He then tapped his button three times. 

Tyler nearly choked on his own saliva as his ring jumped to such a level. He may have played with sex toys once or twice in his adult life, but nothing like this. It was already too much stimulation and Brendon expected them to go higher. He didn't think he'd survive all twelve levels. The brunette was panting like crazy as sweat started building up on his skin. His legs buckled again, anymore and he’s be hanging from his wrists. 

Dallon bit his lip when his ring vibrator level went up. He gave off breathy moans. He knew that Brendon was gonna prolong this anyway. So it was better to control his erection now or he'll be in much pain later. Although with two senses taking away, he was even more sensitive. So he was already sweating as he was very hard. 

Brendon smiled at such a wonderful sight. He was intrigued by how whether they were pros or new to the game, all his pets bowed down to him. One could say he was drunk on the power, but that would be false. Brendon had been totally wasted on this power for years so he was too far gone to stop now. He only thought of new ways to “play” with his pets. 

Brendon had sat back to gaze at his lovelies for a few minutes. When he noticed that neither of them attempted to press their buttons. Only one way to remedy that. He proceeded to push his another three times. 

“Oh f-fuck...p-please it's too much...p-please take it off!” Tyler pleaded as his whole body began to shake. He inadvertently pressed his button two more times. 

“Ahh m-master….I promise t-to be good, j-just let me cum…” Dallon moaned loud as his own dick started to ache pretty bad. Not just from the vibrator, but Tyler's high pitched moans and pleas to stop made it all the more of a turn on at the moment. Yes he was well on his way to becoming just like Brendon. He was his star pet after all. 

Brendon was very aroused at this point by them both so he stepped back in to relieve himself while also teasing his pets some more. He made sure to bring his whip. He first went to Dallon. He wanted Tyler to suffer some more because he also got a kick out of watching him. 

“You hear that Raven…..he’s near his breaking point, let's send him over the edge shall we?” Brendon purred in Dallon’s ear. To which the tall man moaned in response. Words were hard to form with the combination of the vibrator, Tyler’s moans, and Brendon’s sexy voice in his ear. 

Dallon then felt Brendon’s hand wrap around his waist. He was pulled back and pressed right up against his Master’s crotch. And boy was it hard. The tall man moaned with such need as he pressed back even more to feel all of his length against his backside. 

“Aww my little Raven, well it has been a while hasn't it? I guess I can let you have it.” Brendon cooed so sweetly to him as his finger tips slowly trailed up his pet’s chest. He then grabbed Dallon's face tight and yanked it towards his direction. “And the next time you overstep my authority, it's no sex for three months do you understand?” Brendon growled in his face. 

“Y-yes m-master…..” Dallon whimpered out. He couldn't take another long period without his master’s touches. It had already been torture and it was only two weeks. 

“Good boy.” Brendon replied before he crashed their lips together. It was a hungry type of kiss. The one were you couldn't have just for a second. No he needed his pet to run out of breath from his kisses. It was the best way for him to show how much he still cared for him. And how he’ll never abandon him. Punish yes, but that was merely for his own pleasure. Brendon was loyal to his pets. They would never leave him and he would never leave them. The perfect relationship. In his eyes. 

Brendon took the liberty of undoing his pants while they made out. He groaned in Dallon’s mouth once his extremely hard cock was exposed. He then teased his Raven some more by sliding it between his cheeks. Dallon moaned and tried to press back for more friction, but Brendon held him tightly in place. 

“Not yet baby, patience is a virtue. Besides I don't think you're ready for me yet.” Brendon giggled at Dallon’s whines. 

“P-please I'm so ready…..I have been for weeks now.” Dallon groaned in frustration. He was too close to have to be told he had to wait. He wanted his master deep inside him now. 

“Well then we shouldn't wait any longer.” Brendon chuckled before he rammed deep inside him. Dallon gave out loud squeal from the surprise attack. In one swift motion Brendon had Dallon’s leg over his forearms, leaving the tall man to hang from his wrists as he pounded into him from behind. 

Dallon loved the ruthlessness of it all. He knew Brendon always got rough when he was turned on. So it was a great pleasure to still be able to evoke those feelings from him. 

Tyler was even more turned on by the sound of them fucking mere feet away from him. Oh how he wished it was him getting pounded into. All so he could finally get a release from that damn vibrator ring. He also craved for Brendon’s attention as well. Tyler hated it, but he was definitely needing his touch. 

It didn't take long before Brendon was filling Dallon up to the brim with his seed. His Raven loved the feeling that warm liquid gave him. He moaned softly as his breath hitched. He still needed to release, but Brendon had other plans. He carefully slid out of him and went to get a plug. He was gone and back in a flash. 

“I want you to enjoy that feeling of me inside you some more.” Brendon whispered in Dallon’s ear as he put in the plug to prevent the cum from leaking out. Dallon was a sweaty mess with a five inch plug inside him. His wrist were slightly bruised from pulling on it so much, but he was satisfied. Well almost. “Oh yeah let's not forget.” Brendon smirked as he slowly pulled the vibrator off. And with a few tugs of his hand combined with Tyler’s continued streams of moans, Dallon came hard all over Brendon's hand. 

“That's it birdy, let it all out for me baby.” Brendon kisses on his neck as he milked him the rest of the way. Dallon shivered from the soft touches and sweet words. His master could be so gentle sometimes. But before everything turned too lovey dovey, Brendon happily put the ring back on and left him to whimper from the sensitivity.

Brendon strolled over to his pretty little Songbird. Tyler had been a real champ through it all. He was biting his lip hard as tears streamed down his face. “Hello baby, I’m back. I bet you thought I forgot about you, but I could never forget you.” Brendon purred. He was so close to Tyler’s face and the heat from his breath was just driving him wild. The dominant slowly kissed his way down his tiny frame. 

“O-oh B-bren…..p-please...I-I…it hurts bad…” Tyler whimpered. All the stimulation was becoming too much. He was pulling hard against his handcuffs. He knew they were gonna be so sore the next day. 

“Don't worry I got you Songbird.” Brendon cooed as he dropped to his knees. Normally he'd get upset about Tyler’s name slip, but he could see his little boy was already in so much pain so he'd cut him some slack. Brendon licked at the tip of his dick. Tyler’s head fell back as he cried for more. He then used his hand still soiled with Dallon’s cum to push inside his Songbird’s tight little ass. 

“Ahhh...oh God...t-that feels so...ooooh.” Tyler screamed out. He was so needy that even Brendon’s fingers felt amazing. A smirk formed on the dominant’s face at such a reaction. He went back to teasing his tip before he sucked him all the way in his mouth. Tyler gasped when he felt the back of Brendon’s throat. He then threw his legs over the man’s shoulders and started thrusting in his mouth. And Brendon happily let him, letting his mouth hang open to allow Tyler to enjoy himself. All while he pumped even more fingers faster inside him.

“Please m-master…I-I need it so bad…” Tyler was near his edge. He didn't care how desperate he sounded. He needed Brendon to let him cum and he knew he had to play by the rules in order for that to happen.

Brendon couldn't have been any more happy and turned on that he was at that moment. His Songbird was starting to come around. If only a little bit. So he carefully took his teeth to slowly inch the ring off just as he curled his fingers to press right up against his prostate.

Tyler cried out as he shot cum down Brendon’s throat. His thighs tightened around his neck. Brendon made sure to place his hand in between to keep his birdy from choking him. He swallowed all of Tyler’s cum and pulled his fingers out.

“Feel better now Songbird?” Brendon asked as he stood up. Tyler was exhausted so he merely nodded. “I thought I told you to use your words Songbird!” He growled, angrily grabbing his face. Sure he’d let some things slide, but his authority was forever in place.

“Y-yes…l-I’m sorry…m-master don't hurt me….” Tyler quickly panted out. The anger in Brendon’s voice seemed twenty times more scary when he was chained up with a blindfold. 

“I won't hurt you...but I don't think you two have learned your lesson so-” Brendon then put his ring back in place. Tyler gasped as he tried to move away, but Brendon held him tight to make sure the ring was on right. “Such a naughty birdy, trying to prevent your much needed punishment. For that I'll have to show you who’s really in charge here!” Brendon then took the abandoned controller from Tyler’s hands. He walked across the room to collect Dallon’s as well. “It seems you two still have much to learn.” Brendon took his own controller and cranked it to the max. 

The room instantly filled with cries and peas. All which went on deaf ears. 

“I don't cater to disrespectful birds, so I'll come back when you're ready to behave.” Brendon smiled as he put his clothes back in place and walked out of the room. Leaving them both helpless to the pain on their already over sensitive dicks. 

So this was supposed to be the love that Brendon promised him? No, Tyler wasn't going to make a very good pet in his eyes. Not in the least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have been writing up a storm lately and I have a few new stories I wanna upload. 
> 
> Let me know if you will be interested in seeing something new from me. 
> 
> Comments and kudos please. 
> 
> Nighty night

**Author's Note:**

> Oh hell yeah are you ready to ride this roller coaster with me? 
> 
> *crickets*
> 
> I SAID ARE YOU READY TO RIDE THIS ROLLER COASTER WITH ME!?
> 
> Inner me: why are you yelling it's not like they can hear you anyway. 
> 
> *blush* oh....yeah you're right.....
> 
> Just leave comments if you want more. And don't forget to leave a Kudo on your way out
> 
> I'm gonna go to sleep now, bye.


End file.
